Slenderman Visits the B-pit
by Tiger Empress 546
Summary: This a parody I created from Slenderman visits the Krusty Krab, with Gingka as SpongeBob, Masamuna as Patrick, and Ryuga for Squidward, and they all are similar in personality which makes this story the best by far! Enjoy, and again, I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!


Late one evening at the B-pit, Ryuga was reading a book, while he and Gingka were staying and helping Madoka with the 24 hour shift. Normally Ryuga would never dream of getting a job at the B-pit, or any job for that matter, especially since that meant working alongside his biggest rival, Gingka Hagane! Unfortunately, Ryuga had rent due soon, and the last time he paid, it was in counterfeit money, and his lawyers were on vacation, so Ryuga had to stay out of trouble, and get a real job for some real money. And that's how Ryuga got stuck 24 hours each day at the B-pit, taking orders from Madoka, and putting up with the red-headed blader's every antic. Ryuga had finally gotten Gingka off his case by telling him a horror story about Slender man, and we all know that Gingka hates Slender man. Anyway, Ryuga was finally enjoying himself reading the Hunger Games trilogy. He had just made it to Mockingjay in about three hours, when he began to hear a loud, thumping sound outside. The Dragon Emperor looked around the empty B-pit, and shook his head. _Must be hearing things, Oh well._ Ryuga thought to himself. He settled back down to his book, when crickets started chirping, and the thumping noises grew louder and louder. Ryuga was so focused on the current sounds outside, that he was unaware of Gingka's surprise appearance. The red-head was cautiously inching himself behind Ryuga, who still too preoccupied to notice. When he was close enough to Ryuga's ear, Gingka took a deep breath and shouted in a very loud, obnoxious voice, "READY FOR ACTION! The Dragon Emperor all, but screamed in horror, and threw his book across the room. Finding that his rival was the cause of his frightened demeanour, Ryuga snarled savagely. "WILL YOU PLEASE..." He was cut off, by the eerie flickering lights above them. Ryuga just scoffed. "Very funny Hagane." He told Gingka. Gingka just blinked in confusion. "What?" He asked. Ryuga sighed, while reminiscing about the Slender man story he had told Gingka earlier. "And the lights will flicker on and off, I get it." He was unamused at the red-haired blader's attempts to try to scare him. Ryuga looked over to the light switch thinking that Gingka had rigged it up or something, but when the Dragon Emperor saw the light switch was never in motion to begin with, he started to feel a little wary. Gingka was completely oblivious to this whole thing. "Ryuga, how are you doing that without moving the switch?" He asked. The white-haired blader frowned. "I'm not doing it, Hagane, it must be the..." He was cut off by the phone ringing. Being Ryuga he was all gruff and moody. "What, what, hello?!" He yelled. Masamune was on the other line much to Ryuga's dismay. "Gingka, come in Gingka! ANSWER! I'M SCARED!" Masamune shrieked unaware that Ryuga was on the receiver. "Hello?!" Ryuga barked. Masamune was not listening at all. He continued to scream. "I WANNA GO HOME!" "Hello?" Ryuga growled, seemingly impatient with the obnoxious caller. "He's just standing there! Menacingly! AAHH! IT'S THE MANIAC!" Ryuga listened to Masamune's screams of terror, till it was wiped out by static sound, then the line clicked dead. That did it! Ryuga really began to panic. "Alright, calm, down, calm down." He told himself out loud. "Ok, what was it?" He began thinking back to the story. "There was the lights," The lights flickered again, "and the phone," the phone rang again. Suddenly, it dawned on him. Ryuga snapped his head toward the glass door, and in the blink of an eye stood the most bone-chilling thing in the back of Ryuga's mind, Slender! "AAAAAHHHHHHH!" Ryuga screamed. "It's Tender... Blender... Sender... Gender..." "SLENDER! Gingka yelled. He starts to cry long and hard, while Ryuga is transfixed on the faceless man before them. "At last you understand? We're doomed!" Ryuga shouted. Gingka sniffled before speaking. "No, that's not it. I am just so touched that you would go to the trouble to dress up as a faceless monster, and stand outside of the B-pit, just to entertain me! You must really like me!" Gingka wailed. Ryuga didn't know what was worse, that they both were about to die by the hands of Slender, or that his rival was more stupid than he had previously thought before. "Hagane, there are two problems with your theory," Ryuga told the bawling red-head. "One, I hate you, and two, how can that be me, when I'm standing RIGHT HERE!" He roared. Slender teleported closer to them, and Gingka, who finally understood what really was going on, let a huge bloodcurdling scream. "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" "SLENDERMAN!" both bladers chorused. Ryuga and Gingka cowered fearfully behind the repair table, and held onto each other tightly. "Hagane, no matter what've said before, I've always sort of like you!" Ryuga cried. Gingka was beyond terrified. "Ryuga, I accidentally flushed your L-drago destructor down the toilet the other day!" Ryuga was completely confused. "WHAT?!" Suddenly, Slender teleported into view, and static filled the room, drowning out the final screams from the two teens. The gravestones of the three bladers are still standing today. One says, 'Here lies Ryuga's hopes and dreams,' and the other two just simply say, 'Masamuna' and 'Gingka.' They will be missed dearly.


End file.
